This application for renewal of the The Advanced IViultlmodai Neuroimaging Training Program seeks continued support for integrated training in neuroimaging through linl<ed Institutional Predoctoral Training and Short-term Research Education components. The goal of the program is to prepare a new cadre of scientists who are focused in the areas of basic and clinical neuroscience and possess the necessary physical science l<nowledge, computational skills, and familiarity with team science to optimally position them for major contributions using and developing the tools of neuroimaging. Designed to facilitate interdisciplinary interactions in neuroimaging through project-based joint mentorship, the program rests on collaboration between faculty members in the Department of Psychology at Harvard University, the Program in Neuroscience at Harvard Medical School, the Harvard-MIT Division of Health Sciences and Technology, the Department of Brain and Cognitive Sciences at MIT, and the Athinoula A. Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging at Massachusetts Genei:al Hospital. Uniting trainees from diverse backgrounds in a common learning community, this multi-level training program includes predoctoral training as well as a short-term educational program that supports a 2-week Multimodal Imaging Short Course and mentored research training opportunities for individuals at other career stages (e.g., postdoctoral fellows, medical students and residents) who require exposure to and additional education in the technology and application of advanced neuroimaging tools. Through the short course, we are able to extend neuroimaging training beyond the context of traditional graduate-level education. Trainees in the pre-doctoral training program are drawn from Harvard and MIT graduate programs, and carry out research projects jointly supervised by the primary mentor and a co-mentor with complementary expertise. Trainees take additional coursework during the appointment term and attend an AMNTP seminar series and other required programmatic activities. The short-term research education program provides important outreach educational opportunities for scientists at various stages of career development. Central to the research education component is paired mentorship with a senior researcher in the trainee's domain, and opportunities for extended stays to engage in hands-on research experiences. By training these groups to understand the bases of neuroimaging methods and apply them effectively to address the fundamental principles of neuroscience, the ultimate goal of this program is to arm Individuals across the career spectrum with the tools and broad-based knowledge of the fundamental neuroscience and the technologies and analytic methods olin vivo neuroimaging to address crucial questions in neuroscience.